The Glass Rose
by Forsaken Shadow
Summary: *Yaoi* SeiferxSquall. Seifer feels all torn up after Squall goes missing. How did the two become what they are now and what is Seifer willing to do to get Squall back?
1. Prelude

The Glass Rose

By: Forsaken Shadow

Prelude

__

I wanted to be like you

You were the only person who ever came close to beating me, I admired that... a lot. You were always so strong, powerful, everything that I wanted to be, everything I needed to be.

__

I wanted everything

But there was one thing I could never have...

__

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I tried to be strong for you, but there was always something in the way, something tearing us apart.

__

I didn't know that it was so cold

And you needed someone to show you the way

I tried to help you overcome the difficult hurdles you had to face head on. But there were so many, and I was so weak to help you, I couldn't guide you... to help you through it.

__

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the tide comes, I'd take you away

I waited, but you never came, I wanted to help you... but that wasn't your fault. 

__

If you want to I can save you

I can take you away from here

I can still help you now. I can save you from yourself, and the others.

__

So lonely inside, so busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

I believe in you, and what you can do. "They" don't care, but I do. I know the real you behind that faceless facade of emotionless tears, the real you deep inside.

I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

I need you too, if you go I have nothing. Together we can make it, we can be strong.

__

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

We can overcome everything, if we are together. Just tell me.

__

Where you go

When you're gone

I can still feel you when you are gone. I want you to come back... I need you to come back.

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me, you know I'll be there

I will be there for you, forever. Waiting... you never left me; you are in my heart, and in my soul. You will never leave me.

If you want to, I can save you

I can take you away from here

I want to save you, by saving you, I'm saving myself. I need you, we can help each other, and escape from here...

So lonely inside, so busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

You don't have to be lonely anymore, I will always be here and I will always care. "They" took your life, your family, to leave you as an orphan, like myself. But "they" won't take me, "they" won't take us...

Please can you tell me, so I can finally see

Where you go, when you're gone

Now you're gone... I don't know where, but I know you will be back. And I will be there for you, Squall... Like I was before, I am now, and forever shall be... 

***

The morning's twilight glimmered through the large bay windows of every room about the place. A muffled groan, and a stir of sheets and blankets brought the young man to a startled wake. A yawn escaped those soft lips of his, weary lids slipped up over those hues of an alabaster emerald. Everything that he saw was blurred, silhouettes of objects in the room dancing against the white wash walls. Sluggishly, the young man rose to his feet, walking to the bathroom, a plaid blanket wrapped around his leg, trailing behind him. Gaze shot down to the floor as he removed the blanket from hindering his way any longer and tossed it on the bed. Arms lifted over his head, stretching. His bare chest revealed those rippling pectoral muscles and he pushed the bathroom door shut. Slender digits wrapped around the nozzle of the shower, turning on the water to trickle down the shower wall. Hands worked to remove what little cloth that rested around his waist. When the water was at the appropriate temperature, he slipped his sultry frame into the water. Little droplets formed beads upon the sun-kissed skin of his naked body. He then took the soap in hand, massaging it gently into his skin. Lather- Rinse- Repeat. Soon his sleek body was covered with soap. The insisting water began to rinse the soap away. Fingers ran through dirty blonde locks as a sigh parted from his lips. He was so used to sharing his shower time with someone. While all this was occurring, the form of a young woman slipped into the shower behind the man. Her arms coiled around his torso, soft lips pressing against the nape of his neck, a soft suckle. He felt the swell of her breasts upon his back, shoulders tensing. 

"What do you want... woman."

She purred, pivoting so that she was now in front of him. Sapphire hues gazed up at his face, a slight snicker. "My my, looks like you still have that matching scar for Squall's eh?" She ran her hand down his moist chest. "Come on... let's go cool down. You could show me a thing or two..."

Seifer groaned, rolling his eyes. He turned off the water so that it stopped pelting his back. Climbing out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm not interested in your sexual foreplay Quistis. Actually... I'm not interested in you at all and you know it."

He opened the door, looking over his shoulder. "Stop trying to take advantage of me since he's gone just to satisfy your sexual desires." With that, he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

Quistis stood there, reaching for a towel to cover herself. She wrapped it around her body, opened the door and exited the bathroom. Her haughty gaze shot to Seifer lying on his bed, staring out the window. Approaching him, she seated herself on the end of the bed. 

"What's with you Seifer? You always liked doing this before, the foreplay I mean. But ever since you got yourself addicted to Squall, you want nothing to do with me. Has my little Seifer decided he wants nothing- meaning sex, from a female?"

Seifer's gaze turned to stare at Quistis for a split second, then back out the bay windows. He said nothing in response to what she said. 

"Well, fine then. I take that as a yes Seifer... I don't know what you see-"

"Just stop talking! I'm still borderline between men and women, I just want to stay dedicated to my current relationship even if he is gone. He'll be back, I know it. So... if you don't mind, leave me alone."

Quistis scowled as she rose off her seat on the bed. "I really didn't know you and the Lone Wolf would hook up. I thought he was content with Rinoa, even though she's a spoiled little brat. A real-"

"Daddy's girl. I know Quisty. I don't know how Squall and I hooked up. It just happened. We don't even admit to each other that we like what we do, and we let others think we hate each other when we're out in public. The only people who think any differently are you, Zell, and Selphie." He sighed, turning on his side. 

"Rinoa's too dense to know that Squall's just like you. Both of you are way too cute to be straight." Quistis giggled before reaching his dorm door. "I'll leave you be now, Seifer. If you believe your lover will come back, then I'm sure he will. But maybe you should consider moving on with your life. I mean, it's been a year and how many months since he disappeared? I'm just looking out for you; a fellow student, a friend." She opened the door and left. "Later, you." The door shut behind her. 

Seifer stared at the shut door. The nerve of her to say that he should move on with his life! She didn't know how he felt about all of this, how torn up he was about Squall's disappearance. But he wouldn't let that faze him any longer than it already had. Pulling himself to sit up on the bed, he grabbed a pair of black pants from the floor, a white wife beater, and that gray trench coat. He slipped the clothes on, then pulled on those black boots. He carried the trench coat in hand, not wanting to put it on at the moment. Those emerald eyes stared out the window one last time, they looked hurt, and about to be tear-ridden. It was a sad sad sight, to see one of the Garden's strongest feeling weak, and vulnerable. Turning heel, Seifer dragged himself to the door of his dorm, exiting the room silently. Before closing the door behind him, his hand felt for the hilt of his precious, his Hyperion. Taking that with him, he closed the door. What was running through his mind? And what was he planning on doing? Well, his mind was wandering back to the day when he met Squall, and what happened between the two, to secure what they had now in the present. 

[ **A/N: **Hm... I don't know if anyone will like this... but it's fun to write this kinda thing. The next part will be up soon, since I actually like this story line better than my other ones.. but I didn't say that! =3 ]

****

** Reposted and edited, thanks to a heads up on some minor errors on my part. Thank you for telling me or... I wouldn't have noticed. -.-**


	2. Intoxication

[ Ahem, since I forgot all this stuff in the first chapter, here it is now. All Final Fantasy characters do not belong to me, they belong to Squaresoft. The song found within the first chapter is Michelle Branch's 'All You Wanted' and is copyrighted to her. The storyline on the other hand, is my work. Thank you for your time. ]

****

Chapter 2- Intoxication

(Flashback)

__

It was his first time with a man, so I had to be gentle. I didn't want the lionhearted boy to shy away from human affection...

***

Seifer had thrown himself languidly across one of the benches just outside the Training Center. It was growing late, the junior classmen already asleep, everyone else beginning to call it a night. The head of the disciplinary committee wanted something. He had kept himself chaste for the past year, his last partner being the one and only exuberant Zell Dincht, the chicken wuss of the Garden. However, he had found himself growing attracted to one he'd grown up with, one particular boy who always used to stand outside in the rain, waiting for 'sis'. It was the same boy he had a heated rivalry with since they were transferred out of Matron's care and to the care of Balamb Garden. That boy being the one and only Griever; Squall.

Seifer grunted, turning on the bench to lie on his side. Thoughts of Squall clouded his mind, and they angered him to an extent. He was never used to thinking about someone for a given amount of time, but Squall seemed to be an exception. Those emerald hues glared at the Training Center entrance but softened as they gazed upon the one that seemed to be the cause of all Seifer's sudden lust attacks.

"Well well... look at what the cat dragged in." Seifer snickered as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

Gray-blue pools focused on the floor as Squall rounded the corner out of the Training Center. His movements forward halted as he heard the voice of someone he couldn't stand. Gaze fell onto Seifer, a slight shiver down his spine. Something was different; feelings were different.

"What do you want Seifer and why are you out here? It's like you were waiting for me." Squall said placidly.

Seifer slung his arms over the back of the bench; he was beginning to show his cocky attitude. "This is a free country, I can lounge wherever I want, and I wasn't waiting for you." _Or was I?_

Squall put a hand on his forehead, shaking it in disapproval. "Don't you ever lose that attitude of yours? It's such a turnoff you know... ah... I mean... never mind." His cheeks flushed a light red and he turned his back to Seifer. _Please don't let him get what I meant by that statement. I can't let him know that I'm-_

"Say Squall, I didn't know that you were like that. That's very interesting information to know..." _You're so innocent and casual about how you said that. I think it's so cute, adorable, just like you..._ Seifer stood up, moving closer to Squall. He put an arm around Squall's shoulder fraternally. Instinctively, Squall shuttered, the hair on the nape of his neck beginning to bristle. Hues of gray-blue glanced at Seifer nervously as he watched the blonde place those soft lips of his on the juncture between his neck and earlobe, kissing it gently. Squall seemed to just melt right then and there, in the hold of his childhood rival. 

"Seifer... w-what are you doing... You aren't... are you?" Squall snorted a little, seeing as though Seifer began fiddling with his hair without permission.

"On the contrary, I'm bisexual. I can get with anyone and still be quite satisfied. But, you have caught my eye. I don't want you for a one night stand Squall. I want you as a mate, soul mate that is. Something's attracting me to you, and it's not the usual aura I get from others, understand me?" Seifer looked into the eyes of lionhearted one, closing the distance between their bodies remarkably. When each could see eye to eye, Seifer brought his lips to Squall's, and a gentle but passionate chaste kiss was applied to them. 

Squall didn't know how to react, so he jerked his head back, breaking the kiss. "What the hell Seifer! What's your problem?!" Squall spat venomously. His once sure feelings were beginning to play emotional limbo with his thoughts and mind. He didn't know what to think about this kiss, or what hew should think about Seifer. Thought he wanted Seifer just as bad as Seifer wanted himself, but being one not to convey feelings like that, it provided a nice little predicament.

Seifer just threw up is hands in awe. "That's it?! I get a 'What the hell!' and not even the slightest intention for returning that kiss? Man Squall, maybe you should stick to being with the ladies. You're not ready to be with a man, though I could share things with you a woman never could, or would be able to." Seifer folded his arms behind his head and nonchalantly headed off to the dormitories. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." With that, Seifer left Squall's presence.

Squall stood there dumbfounded. Did what just happened really happen? Of course it didn't, did it? Thoughts were sent into a spiral, everything wasn't where it was before. _Seifer... just kissed me... that's not right! It's wrong! Guys don't kiss other guys, it's just not normal. And rivals should never end up lovers... though his lips were so soft and warm, they tasted sweet against mine.... Argh! What am I thinking?! But he's just so... perfect. I've looked up to him for as long as I could remember. He was one of the reasons I picked up using a Gun blade instead of something else. He needed a rival, and since he always made fun of me right in front of Matron, I thought I'd give him one. _A sigh left Squall's lips as he slowly headed to the dormitories, to his room. _Maybe I should go find Seifer, see what he can give me that Rinoa can't... not that I've slept with her... she's too... childish for that commitment yet. Eh, I don't like her anyway... her and that damn dog of hers. I can't believe this all happened. I practically told Seifer that I was into him... God I'm stupid or something. Alright Squall, stop thinking so much, just go and see Seifer, you know you want to... don't deny it any longer. _

There was a knock on the door. Seifer lay sprawled out on his bed, in nothing but a pair of boxers. He was half asleep, rubbing his eyes to wake up more. "It's open... dunno who wants me at this hour in the night..." He yawned.

The door creaked open slowly, and the figure standing in the door frame caused Seifer to bolt upright. A smile tugged that the corner of his lips as he motioned for the other to come in and shut the door. "I didn't think you would show... Squall."

Squall stood in the room, searching for the light switch. The bulb illuminated the darkness of the room, and both men stood near each other. Squall was shying towards the door. "Yeah well... I couldn't just let you assume things... I would have returned that kiss of yours had you not have taken me off guard. So... what can you give me that a woman can't eh?" Squall was gaining more composure and confidence.

Seifer stepped close to Squall, motioned for him to move a little away from the door. When he did that, Seifer pushed Squall up against the wall. The tip of his nose touched Squall's, as he felt Squall's breath on his face. "You're sure you want this? I won't force you."

Squall nodded, slightly unsure. "I told you already. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Suit yourself." Again, soft lips touched Squall's, this time a little rougher, but still with that same passion as before. Eyes closed, Squall's arms slowly twined around Seifer's neck, and Seifer's wrapped around Squall's waist. Seifer's tongue touched Squall's bottom lip, waiting to be granted access. Unsure yet again, Squall parted his lips slightly, and that was all Seifer needed. His tongue began massaging Squall's gently. The kiss became deeper, more passionate. Squall's fingers began gripping Seifer's back, what little nails he had were digging in his back. Seifer was working to remove his partner's clothing- the jacket, shirt, belt, pants, until both only had their undergarments on. Taking initiative, Squall pushed Seifer onto the bed. The kiss broke for an instant, Seifer coaxing Squall's nipples to hardness. The caused Squall to arch into Seifer, a slight groan escaping his lips. Seifer smirked, seeing as though he was pleasing his guest. His tongue left a damp trail along Squall's neck while their body heat began to mingle with one another. Brown locks clung to Squall's forehead with perspiration, when did it get so hot? Seifer stopped his pleasure trail, looking deep within Squall's eyes. "You're positive about this?"

Squall didn't answer him directly. His fingers did the talking, and they were working to remove the cloth around Seifer's waist. Seifer just shrugged, and went back to pleasuring the alter male. "Don't say I didn't give you a fair chance to get out of this..."

The two lay intertwined with one another. Seifer was curled around Squall, whom was sleeping like a doll. Seifer ran his fingers through Squall's hair, and kissed the back of his head gently. So they had shared their first intimate moment together, and Squall's first time with a man. "I wish this moment would last forever."

"Mm... me too Seifer..." Squall muttered under his breath, still dead asleep. Seemed like he was conscious of what went on around him without waking. "... Me too..."

***

(Present)

Seifer shook his head as he pushed off the wall of the elevator. He had just seen Headmaster Cid and got the approval to take a selected few to go find Squall. That selected few being Quistis, Selphie and Zell. The others were unreliable to him. Thus, the search for Squall was about to begin. 


End file.
